There have been marketed portable computing devices such as personal computers (PCs), laptops, mobile phones, and tablets. Such portable computing device nowadays typically has communication circuitry for wireless communication in accordance with one or more close-range wireless communication standards. Such close-range wireless communication standards include IEEE 802.11 referred to as a wireless local area network (LAN) or Wi-Fi, and IEEE 802.15 referred to as a wireless personal area network (PAN). The wireless communication through such wireless LAN or PAN allows the portable computing device to connect to appliances separated from the portable computing device, such as a headset, headphone, printer, or other accessories or peripheral devices. Once connected together, the portable computing device and such other devices are able to communicate with each other to exchange data and/or control commands to implement various functions. For example, the portable computing device is able to send audio data to the connected headphone via the wireless communication when a media player is executed on the portable computing device, so that the headphone outputs the audio. In another example, the portable computing device is able to send a command for printing out a document to the connected printer via the wireless communication.
The present inventor is made to address improvement in wireless communication between the portable computing device and various appliances over wireless close-range communication network. In particular, aspects of the present invention provides improvement in setup of an application program designed to run on the portable computing device for communication between the portable computing device and the various appliances.